I made a friend in the bathroom
by yurigurl9
Summary: Kagome is at a local restaurant when she goes to the restroom.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Inuyahsa.

"Hold on Inuyasha, I have to go to the bathroom," a girl said to her boyfriend. They were having lunch at a local restaurant. The girl's name is Kagome and Inuyasha is her boyfriend. They've been dating for about six months now. She walked down the hall and to the door to the single toilet bathroom. Kagome pushed on the door and it easily opened, so she thought that no one was in there, but she was wrong. There was a black haired girl siting on the toilet masturbating. One hand was rubbing her clit the other was squeezing her left breast that was popped out of her bra. Her shirt hung on that hook used for coats and her skirt and panties lay on the floor beside her feet. She gasped when she noticed she wasn't alone anymore and blushed slightly, although Kagome think some of it was from pleasure. Kagome turned around and went to the door but stopped before she pushed it open. She brought her hand from the door handle to the lock and clicked it closed. The girl, who had stopped masturbating, didn't say anything. Kagome moved over to her and got on her knees, placing her head in the younger girl's crotch. She had the smell of pure arousal, and a little bit of black peach fuzz just above her pussy. Kagome moved her hand to the side and licked her clit very slowly. She was very surprised at what she was doing and apparently the girl was to. But Kagome guessed she warmed up to the idea and began to moan softly. Kagome moved her hands up to take off her shirt and bra and threw them to the side. She immediately squeezed Kagome's ample breast and played with her nipples. Kagome stopped licking and stood up to remove her own skirt, but the girl stood up and grabbed Kagome's hands and placed them at on her sides. She smiled as she began to suck on Kagome's nipple, playing with the other one. Kagome moaned and took off her skirt and thong anyway. The girl's bra slipped off and they both stood naked, playing with each other. She didn't protest as Kagome traced a line across her pussy, putting the most pressure on her hole. She stopped sucking and moved to her knees, batting the pleasuring hand away. She spread Kagome's clit and began to eat her out. Her tongue ran across every nerve bundle, making Kagome's knees buckle. Kagome ran her hands through the girl's long, ebony hair and pressed her head closer to her clit, urging her tongue inside her. Kagome felt her muscles inside her convulse on the edge of orgasm and could tell she was close because her breath came in short, rapid moans. But then Kagome thought it would be rude to bust in on this girl and not be the one to top _her_ off. She pulled away from her probing tongue just seconds before she would have came on her face. She looked up at Kagome confused and a little disappointed but she pushed her gently onto the cold tile and spread her legs open. Once again she placed her head between the young girl's legs so she could get to her clit. Kagome licked every inch of her clit and her moans just encouraged her to go in on her harder. Soon Kagome's tongue was in her as far as it could go and Kagome knew she was close. She squirmed and moaned, and she was surprised nobody heard them. Kagome brought her hand up to the top of her clit and began to rub it. The girl played with her nipples as she came into Kagome mouth, her warm juices tasting like salt as Kagome swallowed them. Kagome got onto her knees and looked at her blushing face. Kagome inched closer and thrust her fingers into her tight pussy. The muscles contracted at the entrance of another object, heightening her pleasure. After only thirty seconds of thrusting, she came again on Kagome's fingers. The girl watched through pleasure filled eyes as Kagome placed them on her clit and slowly rubbed. She stopped as soon as she felt the orgasm, but not soon enough and some cum seeped out onto her clit. The girl got up and gave Kagome one last lick, sending shudders through her body. This girl is wild Kagome noted as she stood. She quickly shoved her bra and kinky thong into her purse and found her shirt. Kagome slid into my skirt, accustomed to the feel of air between her thighs. She reached into her purse and got out a pen and a piece of paper.

"Hear," Kagome said and handed the paper to the girl who was now partially dressed. "Come to this apartment at seven on Friday okay?" She took the paper and nodded. Kagome left with one final wink and the girl, now fully dressed, smiled. She put two of her fingers to her mouth in a V and flicked her tongue. Kagome smiled back and nodded as she turned and left the bathroom. She walked up to Inuyasha who looked half asleep and said: "Sorry, my stomach hurt but I'm okay know. You ready to go.?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Are you sure your okay?" He asked

"Oh, yeah, I just haven't eat such greasy food in awhile. Come on let's go." We walked out to his car and he opened the passenger side door for her.

"What a gentlemen," she commented and he just smiled. He shut the door then entered on his side and started the car. He looked over ather bare legs and ather skirt which was a little bit off the knee. He started rubbing Kagome's inner thigh. It felt so good to her after going through all of that without cumming, but she had cooled down a little. Then his hand lightly brushed against her bare clit, and he noticed that she no longer wore her thong. He grinned and waited to see if she would protest, which she wouldn't of course, to continue. He then rubbed her already wet clit and Kagome moaned loud and long. He slid his ring and middle finger into her waiting hole, causing her to moan again. Kagome felt my muscles twitch inside her and let it all go. She came over his fingers and waited for more. He stopped only to put the car into reverse, the back into drive. Kagome put the seat all the way back to make the driving world oblivious to his fingering. He continued to finger her all the way to her apartment, a fifteen minute drive. On the drive there Kagome came four more times. He carried her up the three flights of stairs, two at a time and set her down at her door. Kagome quickly unlocked the door and threw her keys and purse onto the couch while heading to the bedroom with Inuyasha right behind her. I stripped down to nothing again, Inuyasha also noticed no bra and grinned. He was quickly out of his clothes. He threw her to the bed and was between her legs before she hit.

"Do I need a condom?" He asked, eager to get in her.

"No, my period stopped three days ago," he was in her before she finished the sentence. The sex was always better when he didn't wear a condom. Kagome came again after several more thrusts. He always knew how to treat her. They had never had sex were she didn't come at least twice, and before him. They continued for several more hours, only stopping to switch positions and suck and lick and other little teases. It was close to ten o'clock when he came. Kagome felt his juices seeping around in her ass. He always finished in her ass, just in case. He rolled off her and lay his head on the pillow beside hers. Both of them were gasping for air because that was the best sex they had ever had. But now that they were done, Kagome couldn't help but think if this Friday was going to be as great as this, and maybe she should call Inuyasha over afterwards. This was all Kagome could think of before she fell asleep, with Inuyasha still begging for more, but settling with fingering her sleeping body. Kagome doesn't mind when he does that, she messes with him when he sleeps.


	2. Chapter 2

-1It was 6:50 when Kagome looked at the clock. She wondered if the girl would show up, when there was a knock at the door. Kagome walked over and opened it, and there stood the long, black haired girl. She wore a mini skirt so short that Kagome swore to cover no more than a piece of cloth could to be considered "clothing". Her shirt was white, and showed through it the black bra that held in her busty chest.

"Um, I guess I have the right place," she said shyly. "Thank you for having me," she bowed.

"No need to do that. Come on in." She walked in and Kagome closed the door. Kagome looked at the girls legs, tan and muscular. Just looking at them made her knees go weak. Then she turned and extended her hand.

"My name's Kikyou." Kagome extended her hand and clasped Kikyou's.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome."

The two sat down on Kagome's couch and talked for close to an hour, just getting to know each other and having a good time. Throughout their conversation, the two had kept getting closer to each other. By the end, Kikyou was sitting in Kagome's lap, the two engaged in deep, passionate kissing. They broke apart, gasping for breath.

"I feel like I've know you forever," Sango whispered into Kagome's ear.

"I know what you mean" she answered seductively. Kagome then slid her hand up Kikyou's thigh. She reached up under her skirt, which didn't require much, and pulled down her thong. Kikyou gasped as Kagome slid a finger through her slit. Then Kikyou pulled away. Then she started to grind on Kagome's leg. She could feel her wet cunt rubbing up a down her leg.

"Do you want to do something really kinky," Kagome asked.

"As opposed to fucking in a public bathroom, yes. Yes I do. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I have a balcony, come on." She led her to the balcony, opened the door, and the two stepped out into the warm, summer night's air, and Kagome closed the door behind them. It had already gotten dark outside, but the street down below was still busy with cars, and the occasional pedestrian. Kikyou looked around. The balcony was covered by an awning, and the floor reminded her of shag carpeting. She wiggled her toes and felt the strands tickle to bottoms of her feet. There was a chair sitting in the corner, and table beside, with a rose bush in a pot set on top. Other plants were hung on hooks and on the banister.

"It's a beautiful view," Kikyou said, looking at all of the plants and the city's sky line.

"See that window over there," Kagome said, pointing to her left. Kikyou nodded. "There's a girl over there who I haven't met yet, but I think she might have a thing for me." Kikyou blinked a couple of times.

"Why's that?"

"Well, I come out here to masturbate-"

"Kinky bitch," Kikyou said with a smile.

"Hey, you weren't arguing any at the restaurant." She smiled back. "Anyway, she watches me almost every time I do. If I come out here to water the plants, I can look over there and see her watching me, through her binoculars. And she's always disappointed when I don't stay out and play."

"Can we give her something now," Kikyou asked seductively. Kagome walked up to Kikyou and slapped her ass.

"Kinky bitch," she said as she tore the girls skirt down.

'Wait, I want to get you back for what you did to me." Kikyou cupped Kagome's breasts. She squeezed them gently and pushed them together. Kagome whimper slightly and Kikyou grinned evilly. She ran her hands under her shirt and felt Kagome's bare breasts.

"No bra?" Kikyou asked seductively and Kagome moaned as her breasts were squeezed again. Kikyou slid the shirt over her lovers head and threw it to the ground. Then she unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. The jeans feel to the ground and crumpled a Kagome's ankles. Kikyou stared at the green thong in her face, and the wet spot that had turned the fabric black. "Oh, you're wet for me, hmm?" She licked the spot once and stopped, Kagome's knees buckled. She licked it again, and again. Soon all of Kagome's thong was dripping. Kagome was breathing heavily and Kikyou watched as her breast rose and fell; she was mesmerized.

"Please," Kagome begged, "please, I'm sorry for walking in on you. I paid you back though, didn't I?" Kikyou grinned. Kagome was begging her for more.

"Alright, get on your hands and knees." Kagome eagerly complied. Kikyou slid the soaked thong down over her ass. She stared at Kagome's juicy clit and slid two fingers in and pumped slowly. Kagome moaned loudly into the night air. Several people passing by down below looked around for the cause and just shrugged, continuing on there way.. Kikyou continued her assault on Kagome's pussy. She pumped her fingers in several times, then pulled them out, circling Kagome's pussy lips. Then she slid her fingers back in, repeating the process several times. By the fourth cycle, Kagome had her ass stuck up high in there air and wriggling back and forth. Kikyou bent down, fingers still inside, and whispered in Kagome's ear. "Cum for me baby." And did she cum. She hole squirted all over Kikyou's hand, covering the girl in her love juices. Kagome collapsed, completely exhausted, and gasping for breath. Kikyou waited for her to catch her breath. When she finally did, she sat on Kagome's back, straddling her, and asked seductively, "Can we go back inside to finish this? it's getting kinda cold out here."

"Sure," Kagome said, "if you ever get off of me," and the two laughed. Kikyou stood up, then Kagome, and she walked to the door. As Kagome turned the knob, she groaned. Frustrated, she tried again, yanking on the door. "Damn it," she said as she walked to pick up her pants. She searched through the pockets and produced only her cell phone.

"What's wrong." Kikyou asked.

"We're locked out. I don't have my keys." She sighed. "Listen, I have to call someone. And this someone is . . . well . . . he's a little more then a someone. He's my boyfriend."

"You mean that guy with the long black hair that was with you at the restaurant," Kikyou said nonchalantly.

"Uh, yeah. You know about him and you came back?"

"Yeah. I figured you were at least letting him feel you up. But that's fine by me."

"Oh thank God. So I need to call him to see if he still has a set of keys to my house. He should be home by now." She dialed Inuyasha's number and paced the phone to her ear. It rang three times then she heard the click of the receiver on the other end click and Inuyasha's voice on the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Inu."

"Kagome, hey. What's up babe?"

She laughed, then paused a little. "I have a question for you. You know that little game I play on the balcony," she said innocently.

"Yeah," he said with a chuckle, immediately knowing what she was talking about. "What about it?"

"Well, I kinda, maybe, might have locked myself out doing so." She heard a muffled laugh from the other end of the line, then hysterical laughter. "Alright wise guy. Do you still have that set of keys I gave you?"

"I don't know." More laughter. "Lemme go check." She heard the phone being set down on the table and more laughter in the background. Half a minute later Inuyasha was back on the phone. "Yeah, I got them right here." And to emphasize, he jingles the keys into the speaker.

"That's great. Are you going to come and get me. I can tell you now, you'll be in for a surprise." She looked a Kikyou.

"Yeah, I'll be over in ten." And before he hung up, Kagome heard him chuckle again. She closed her phone and looked to the naked girl across from her.

"We need to come up with a plan. He may not be to happy to find his girl with . . . another girl."

"You're right. Oh, I got it." And with that, the two girls started their plan.


End file.
